


if we gave the world another chance

by perhapssoon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a dick, Gen, Modern AU, More tags to be added, everything's messed up, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapssoon/pseuds/perhapssoon
Summary: Modern Hamilton AU.  Set after the musical.  Chaos ensues, Alexander isn't so forgiving.





	if we gave the world another chance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Alexander Hamilton kicked open the door of his favorite coffee shop, the bell jingling to alert others to his arrival.  He pushed his way through the ever crowded shop until he reached the table that he and his friends – John Laurens, Aaron Burr, Hercules Mulligan and Marquis de Lafayette – usually sat at.  And sure enough, John was there, drinking his coffee, with another cup set opposite him, chair pulled up invitingly.

Alexander pulled the chair back violently and sat down, his face a mask of anger. John sipped his coffee nonchalantly, but watched him out of the corner of his eye.

“Something wrong, Alex?” he finally asked after a minute.

Alexander glared at him for a moment, then looked away.  “What makes you think that?” he asked grudgingly.

John shrugged, taking another gulp of his coffee.  “Lucky guess.”

There was a beat of silence between them before Alexander sighed. “Fine.  The quad is hosting another spokesperson today. Presenting at 3:00.”

John set down his coffee. “And what’s wrong with that?”

“Because the spokesperson is  _Samuel Seabury_.” Alexander seethed.

“Oh.”

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” a voice rang out.  John and Alexander both turned to see Hercules walking towards them, coffee in hand, Lafayette and Aaron right behind him.

John spared a glance at Alexander, seeing his friend was less than happy to explain the situation again, hastened to intervene. “Samuel Seabury is speaking in the quad again.”

“Oh man.” Hercules grabbed a nearby chair and plunked himself down in it.  “That’s bad.”

Lafayette nodded in agreement, pulling up another chair.  “ _Oui_. Ever since his last speech, he’s been out to get us.  Especially after Alexander interrupted it.”

Alexander slammed his hands on the table in frustration. “Look, he was bad-mouthing the rulebook,  _our_ rulebook, and he was going to get away with it before I got involved. The least I could do was-”

“Shut your mouth before you get in trouble.” Aaron cut in.  “Seriously Alex, I understand why you feel like you have to stand up for the rulebook but we don’t need you harassing Seabury every time he goes up there to speak.”

“Not my fault,” Alexander replied stubbornly.

Angelica Schuyler came into the coffee shop, waving a sheet of paper. “Everyone!” she shouted. “Come to the quad for a special event!”

As people started trickling out, she spotted Alexander and his friends and made her way over to them.  “Hey, Hamilsquad,” she greeted, using the friend group’s name to their exasperation. “You coming?”

Alexander shook his head and crossed his arms petulantly. “Aaron wants me to stay here.”

Angelica laughed. “So you don’t lower Seabury’s self-esteem again?” her expression turned serious. “Yeah, if you’re gonna go out there and trash-talk him again, you should listen to Aaron.”

“What?!” John looked at her wildly.  “You kidding?”

Angelica shook her head.  “I wish, but as long as you don’t bother him too much, you’ll be fine.”

“Any reason for that?” Alexander asked suspiciously.

Angelica chuckled.  “Yeah, but it’s not really my place to share why.  Just come, it won’t be about the rulebook or anything you are so protective about.  I promise.”

Alexander looked around at the table.  Lafayette looked eager to leave, Hercules seemed indifferent, Aaron was already halfway standing, and John was looking back at Alexander for directions.  He made up his mind as quickly as he could.

“We’ll come,” he sighed, “but if he starts his preaching nonsense, I’m leaving.”


End file.
